


The Zany Hero: Animate

by Enderqueen300



Category: Animaniacs, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Cartoon Physics, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dadmic, Dadzawa, Family Fluff, Izuku is a Warner Brother, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Problem Child, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderqueen300/pseuds/Enderqueen300
Summary: Izuku Midoriya Warner was the youngest Warner sibling that no one really paid attention to. He was always a background character unless he was deemed good enough to join his siblings for a shot. Since he couldn't be around his siblings when they did their thing for their show he left the movie lot and explored around soon figuring out about quirks and Heroes giving him that he could be a hero.That is how he meets the pro heroes Present Mic and Eraserhead and somehow manages to convince them to train him to be a hero.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Midoriya Izuku & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya and welcome to this new story! 
> 
> A few things before we begin the story:  
> -Izuku is a cartoon character and knows it  
> -Yakko is 17, Wakko is 16, Dot is 15, And Izuku is 14  
> -While Yakko is talkative, Dot is cute, and Wakko is a bottomless pit for food, Izuku is the smarts ((More then Yakko))  
> -Inko doesn't exist in this world.  
> -Izuku has a fear of the dark and small spaces ((Being locked in a water tower does that to you))  
> -Takes place sometime during the reboot.

It was a calm day on the Warner Movie lot... Well as calm as it could be when the Warner siblings were around. The older Warner siblings were running around the movie lot causing trouble like normal. the only one not running aroung was the youngest Warner sibling Izuku Warner, no one paid him any attention unless he was with his siblings or he was going around cleaning up and helping the other characters after they delt with his older siblings. He was way calmer then his siblings and no one knew why.

At the momentIzuku was sitting on a bar of the water tower doodling in his notebook while glancing out at the movie lot every now and again to watch his siblings cause chaos before focusing back on his notebook to go back to work on adding detail to the picture of his siblings before adding some notes he had yet to add about them. He was so focused on his notebook that he didn't see or hear his oldest brother Yakko appear on the bar above him and watched as he wrote before smirking a bit.

"Hey Izu! What are you writig!?"Yakko asked startling his poor baby brother and almost caused him to drop his notebook but he quickly caught it and slamed it closed before turning around and glaring at his brother.

"Yakko! That was mean!" Izuku said hugging his notebook close to him as he pouted at his older brother. "and Its nothing!" He said holding his notebook closer to him as his other siblings Wakko and Dot join them on the Watertower.

"Heya siblings" Dot said before seeing Yakko smirking at Izuku and rose a brow."Why are you smirking at Izu?" She asked curiously as she sent a curious look to her older brother.

"Izuku is hiding something from us."Yakko said as he looked at Izuku who stuck his toung out at him before hopping off the water tower to avoid more questions from his older siblings.

"I am no hiding anything!" The slightly green toon said as he crossed his arms at them."I just... dont want to tell you right now."He called up at them before looking at the time on his phone."Don't you guys have a thing to record?"He asked curiously with a hint of sadness in his voice. He always wanted to be part of what his older siblings were doing but the CEO though he was to boring and Yakko thought it was best to keep him off camera.

Yakko pulled out his own phone and looked a the time before sighing deeply."Izu's right, Come on sibs!" He said hopping off the water tower with Wakko and Dot following close behind. Dot sent a curious and worriedlook to her baby brother who just smiled back before turning ans rushing away with his back pack.

Izuku rushed off and out of the Warner movie lot with a frown on his face. He gave up trying to join his siblings. He wasn't anything like them and he knew that. He shook his head and glanced up seeing it was getting kinda dark before shaking his head. He knew his siblings would de busy for a few hours so he had plenty of time to see if he could find some heroes or maybe some peace and quiet so he could try to focus on his new dream... Being a hero.

He walked for a while and some how manged to climb his way onto a tall buildings roof and was now sitting on the edge enjoying the peace. He was holding a flashlight in his mouth as he wrote stuff down in his personal hero notebook as he planed for what he wanted his hero name and coustume to be. He sighed a bit through his nose as he struggled to come up with a hero name but was quickly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone landing on the roof he was on. Izuku glanced up and glanced around with the flashlight still in his mouth and soon saw the underground hero Erserhead stnading there staring at him.

"What are you doing up here kid?" Eraser asked curiously. He had been out doing a patrol andsaw a bit of light coming from the roof, figuring it was a villian or something he checked it out only to see that it was a kid that looked no older then 13 or 14. He was curious as to why a kid his age was out so late and why he wasn't at home. "Its kinda late you know."He said yawning a bit s he looked at the boy.

Izuku blinked at Eraserhead before removing the flash light from his mouth."It is?"He wondered pulling out his phone seeing that it was getting close to 10 pm and that he missed a lot of text from his older siblings causing him to flinch a bit."I-I didn't notice... I was up here cause its more quiet then it is where I live and I was busy working on something."He said holding up his note book with the words 'Personal Hero Plan' on the cover."I-I want to be a hero... B-But I don't know if I can."He said before relising what he said an covering his mouth with his hand."s-Sorry! I sholdn't bother you with stuff like this!" He said panicked.

Eraser watched the boy who he figured out either had a mutant quirk or he was an animal with a quirk like Nezu. He saw the kid flitch at whatever he saw on his phone a rose a bro at that before humming in acknolagement. "I see."he said simply before looking over the kid again. He looked weak and he seemed kids shy but Eraser could tell this kid was smart. "What is your quirk?" He asked the kid curiously as Izuku froze a bit.

Izuku blinked at the question and thought about it. He didn't really have a qurik he was a cartoon character who had the power to do cartoon things. "U-Um... I-I call it cartoon..."he said playing with the string of his hoodie. That wasn't a lie technically so he didn't feel to bad lying about his species."B-Basically I can do whatever a cartoon character could do, Teleport, Summon things, Immortality, and I can pull over sized things from my backpack."He said explaing his quirk sorta."I am also pretty smart which I think is from my quirk, and I break into song sometimes as well."he said shrugging a bit as he thought about his quirk.

Eraser looked at the kid and blinked at hte explination of his quirk and rose a brow at the last part before humming softly. "Alright,"Hesaid before going silent as he thought. "I have a propsition." He said looking at the kid who rose a brow at him.

Izuku looked at Eraserhead curiously."Okay? What it is?" He asked. The last time he heard something like this he basically got kicked off he and his siblings show for no reason. He hoped this one wasn't as bad as that.

Eraser saw the hesitance and hummed a bit wondering what this kid had been through. "I could train you."He said looking at him."I want to help you train so you can get into the hero course at the top hero school U.A." He said making the kid go wide eyed.

"R-Really, you don't even know me or know that I have potental." Izuku said looking at Eraserhead in awe. He was not expecting this but he was hopeful for once.

"Yes really."Eraser said slightly smiling behind his capture weapon. He enjoyed the reaction he got out of the boy and wondered if this was a regular reaction from the boy.

Izuku stayed quiet as he thought about the offer."I-I accept." He said giving Eraser a small nervous smile. He was curious as to what he could learn from the pro hero that he couldn't learn from Bugs or some other cartoon character that was around the movie lot. "I-If you are going to be teaching me, I should probably tell you my name... I-I'm Izuku Warner."He said smiling a bit more at the pro hero.

Eraser rose a brow at the last name. Was he somehow involved or related to the movie company. "You can call me Aizawa." He said calmly as he crossed his arms at the boy."Let me see your phone so I can give you my number." Aizawa said holing his hand out for the phone before humming softly when Izuku gave it to him. He saw messages from his older brothers and sister worrying about him and smiled a bit before adding his contact under Aizawa."Here you go Izuku... Now can you get home on your own with out causing problems?"He asked curious as Izuku took his phone back and put it in his hoodie pocket.

Izuku hummed and thought about it for a minute before humming and nodding."Y-Yeah, I-I should be fine... though i really should go... my siblings are freaking out."He said with a small giggle before humming softly. "See you later Aizawa!" He said before digging through his backpack and soon pulled out a glider that really shouldn't have fit in the small yellow backpack.

Aizawa hummed and watched in awe as he pulled a glider out of his backpack. 'Guess he wasn't kidding when he said he could pull bigger things out of his backpack. He wached as the small Cat/Dog/Rabbit(?) put his backpack on his back before shifting the glider so it was on his back. The kid gave a final wave before jumping off the building before gliding off in a direction Aizawa assumed was his house before turning away and decided to head home to his husband.

Izuku made it home at 11 pm and he quietly tried to open the tower door and enter. he walked into the twoer and glanced around carefully wondering about his siblings. He saw Dot and Wakko already in bed but he didn't see Yakko anwhere and that kinda worried him knowing that Yakko was kinda protective and that He was the one that mainly spammed him about where he was. He was heading over to his bed when he hear a loud cough that came from the kitchen area of the tower. Izuku froze and glanced back after making sure that he wouldn't be a studdering mess in front of his oldest brother. When he turned around Yakko was sitting at the counter with his arms crossed with a worried but disapointed and that made Izuku feel horrible.

"Where were you Izuku you had me and the others worried."Yakko said in his strict voice making Izuku flitch a bit and looked away. "you were gone for hours with out telling anyone and its almost Midnigh Izu." Yakko said standing up and walking over to his baby brother.

Izuku hummed and played with the strings of his hoodie."I-I went for a walk towork on something quietly... Y-You guys were off doing something a-and I didn't want to bother you if it was something important..." He said softly as he ooked down. "A-And I was so focused on my work amd I was talking with someone that I didn't relize the time..." Izuku said sniffling a bit as he started to tear up.

Yakko looked over his baby brother before relaxing a bit and walked over to him before wrapping him into a hug. "You wouldn't be bothering us Izu,"He said gently as he held his baby brother as he started to cry. "And its okay that you got distracted and busy, but next time I hope you remember to tell me or one of the others next time." He said as he gently kissed the top of his brothers head.

They stayed like that for aa minute with Yakko calming his brother down slowly."How about we get you ready for bed cause I am sure you had a very busy evening."Yakko said leading Izuku to his bed before tucking him in."Get some rest Izu."He said kissing his forehead before heading over to his ballpit he climbed into it before glancing over at izuku."Also you are grounded for the rest of the week no leaving the Warner Movie Lot."He said before going into his ballpit

Izuku groaned and pouted at that before curling up in his oversized drawer bed before pulling out his phone. He was going to have to tell Aizawa that he wouldn't be able to start training anytime soon.

* * *

**Izuku staerted messaging Aizawa**

**Izuku- Hey Aizawa it's Izuku!**

**Aizawa- Hey Izuku, I wasn't expecting you to message so soon.**

**Izuku- Yeah... I need to know when you wanted to start training?**

**Aizawa- We can start when ever you want though I would recommend starting soon rather then later.**

**Izuku- Okay... My brother kinda grounded me for the rest of the week so I am good for any time next week :)**

**Aizawa- Alright, Just message me when you are free... I am a teacher so I won't be able to do anything until the afternoon.**

**Izuku- Got it! Where are we going to train?**

**Izuku- If you don't have a place I havea slight idea where we could train! :D**

**Aizaw- I have a place where we can train so we can start their but if your quirk is to much or dangerous we can move to a place where you think your quirk would be safer.**

**Izuku- Thank you Aizawa! I should probably go to bed before My brother Yakko takes my phone for the rest of the week.**

**Izuku- Night Aizawa!**

**Aizawa- That is a smart idea.**

**Aizawa- Goodnight Problem child**

**Izuku- I am not a problem child >~<**

**Aizawa- Yes you are. Now go to bed.**

**Izuku- Okay Night!**

* * *

Izuku smiled a bit and set his phone off to the side after putting it on the charger before curling up in his bed. He fell asleep pretty quickly while hugging a stuffed animal. He was looking forward to what Aizawa had planed for training and really hoped that it would work... but first he had to get through the rest of the reak on this crazy movie lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the start of Aizawa's training! And Izuku makes a new friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs: None that I know of! Comment if you see one!

The rest of the week passed by too slowly for Izuku. He didn't do much besides going around and helping the other cartoon character after they were messed with by his siblings, messaging Aizawa about training and learning more about him and answering the question he had, and researching hero work and moves that he could probably use while training with Aizawa when he was finally let off the Movie lot. His siblings were curious but mostly left him be until Wakko caught him staying up way too late and told Yakko about it who forced Izuku to hand over all his electronics until morning which he reluctantly did.

Soon the week was over and Izuku was finally free to leave the movie plot. At the moment he was grabbing what he might need for training before grabbing his phone to text Aizawa. It was in the afternoon so he was sure that Aizawa would be free... or at least he hoped he would be.

* * *

**Izuku started messaging Aizawa**

**Izuku- Hey Aizawa-Sensei are you free this afternoon, I finally got ungrounded so I am free to train :3**

**Aizawa- Yeah, I can send you the location but I will be at least 30 minutes late.**

**Izuku- Got it! Send the location whenever I am going to stop by a cafe to get something to eat since my Brother Wakko ate everything in the fridge.**

**Aizawa- Alright.**

**Aizawa- Location**

**Izuku- Isn't that the beach that was turned into a dump?**

**Izuku- Anyways, Thank you Aizawa-Sensei I'll see you there in a few!**

* * *

Izuku put his phone in his pocket just as Dot climbed up to where he was sitting on a bar on the water tower. He glanced up and gave his older sister a smile. "Heya Dot."He said as she sat next to him. "What's up?" He asked calmly as he shifted a bit.

Dot glanced over at her brother and hummed. "Yakko and Wakko are messing with Bugs so I decided to come to see you," she said smiling at him. 'We haven't hung out all week cause you have been busy with whatever you have been researching!" She said with a small pout as she looked at her brother.

Izuku put his hands up at that. "Hey! You guys have also been busy doing the Zany things you guys normally do." He said with a small smile. He was never a part of what they did cause he really didn't want to be locked in the tower again. "I have been doing my own thing... speaking of... I am going off the Movie lot today to meet with a friend since I am no longer grounded... Make sure to tell Yakko so he won't have to stay up and wait for me again."He said standing up with his signature yellow backpack.

Dot went wide-eyed at that statement before humming and nodding a bit. "Okay, just don't stay out too late, We were worried."She said crossing her arms at him before smiling at him. "Now go to your friend!"She said shoving him off the water tower bar.

Izuku yelped as he was shoved off the bar and landed easily before glaring at Dot."That was mean!" He called up to her before huffing and stomping away from her as she laughed. He left the Movie Lot and glanced around as he started to make his way to a cafe to get something to eat. He was excited to see what Aizawa wanted him to do and wondered if this would be good for him. He sighed a bit and glanced around a bit more lost in thought as he hummed his siblings' theme song.

After about 10 minutes Izuku reached a cafe and walked in before sighing in content as he enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere. he ordered food and some juice before glancing around. The cafe was kinda busy so he would probably have to sit with someone. He grabbed his food and drink once they were ready before glancing around for an empty seat and soon found on that was with a purple-haired teen. Izuku took a deep breath before making his way over to the table.

"U-Um... c-could I sit with you?"Izuku asked nervously as he looked at the teen.

* * *

Shinsou was done with the day. After being called a villain the whole day he needed coffee and sweets. After school, he went to his favorite cafe and ordered before it got super busy. He went to a table far from other people and tables in hopes to stay far away from everyone. His plan was to stay until he was kicked out or until he was done with what homework he had... that was before this Dog/Cat/Rabbit thing showed up and nervously asked if he could sit with him.

He glanced up from his homework and glanced over at the animal creature taking in his looks. The boy looked around his age if not a bit younger He was short, had messy black hair/fur with green tips, Black eyes, He wore a cyan hoodie, no pants allowing his tail to be free, Bright red sneakers, and a yellow backpack. Shinsou had to admit that he looked pretty cute and he wasn't sure if that was from his animal-like form or what. he shook his head and looked back at the boy before nodding a bit.

"Yeah, you can sit here," Shinsou said before motioning to the chair that was across from him. He watched as the boy immediately brightened up and quickly took the seat before Shinsou could change his mind.

"T-Thank you!" The boy said nodding in thanks as he shifted in his seat before smiling at him. "I am Izuku Warner by the way but you can call me Izuku." The boy said before humming as he took a sip of his juice before he began to eat.

"Hitoshi Shinsou..." Shinsou said watching the boy with a curious expression. He didn't know what to think of the boy but he was honestly curious about the last name but decided to not question it for now. "If you don't mind me asking what are you... or what is your quirk?"Shinsou asked looking at the animal boy.

Izuku glanced up curiously before humming and swallowing what food he had in his mouth. "You know what... I don't know what I am... I and my siblings just say that we are Cat/Dog/Rabbit things... It's part of my quirk."He said shrugging a bit. "I don't really know."He said smoothly lying... Hopefully..."What is your quirk Shinsou?"He asked curiously

Shinsou hummed and rose a brow at what he said before shrugging not really caring before the mention of his quirk. "I don't know... my quirk isn't as cool as yours."He hummed taking a sip of his coffee as he looked at the green toon curiously.

Izuku puffed his cheeks out and looked at Shinsou. "I doubt that your quirk isn't cool!" He said with a small huff before eating a bit more of his food. "But then again... I think all quirks are cool."He said shrugging a bit before humming.

Shinsou looked at him silently before sighing as he looked at him. "My quirk is Brainwashing a Villians quirk."He said crossing his arms a bit as Izuku rose a brow at what he said before giving him a stern look.

"Yeah... No."Izuku said before slamming his hands on the table a bit. "No quirk is a villain quirk."He said crossing his arms at Shinsou. "A quirk is a quirk until you decided what you want to do with it."He said seriously. "You are not a villain unless you use it for Villainy... but if you want to be a hero you can be a hero!" He said giving Shinsou a bright smile causing the purple-haired male to blink at him in shock before shaking his head to get out of his daze.

"T-Thanks... no one really told me that before," he said seriously before hiding his slightly pink face behind his coffee cup.

Izuku smiled and nodded before eating a bit more before feeling his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and went wide-eyed seeing the text from Aizawa saying that he was on his way. He sighed and put his phone away before looking at Shinsou. "Hey, we should be friends!" He said smiling before digging through his backpack before pulling out a piece of paper that had his number on it."Here is my number, Text me whenever but for now I have to go, It was nice meeting you Shinsou!" He said before quickly finishing eating before rushing out of the cafe with his juice.

Shinsou watched in shock at how quickly the boy could move and talk before looking at the number the animal boy left behind before looking back at the cafe door. He was not expecting to make a friend like Izuku when he came to the cafe... but he would be lying if he said he wasn't happy he did.

* * *

Izuku was going to be late but lucky for him he had a shortcut called a plot hole cause this was fanfiction and he was a cartoon character. He quickly turned down an alleyway and ended up in an alleyway closer to the beach that was used as a dump. He walked to the beach and glanced around at all the trash with a curious look on his face already having a slight idea of what Aizawa would make him do and that was clean the whole beach for the next 10 months. He had to admit he wasn't looking forward to that but he knew this was needed if he wanted to be a hero. He sighed and sat down on top of a broken fridge and quietly began to sing seeing as that was part of his character. He hummed and sang his siblings' theme song that he was left out of cause he wasn't part of their show for some reason. He sighed a bit and ran a hand through his fur before glancing around at all the trash before jumping when he heard Aizawa.

"Hey problem child," Aizawa said startling the poor boy so bad he fell off the fridge he was sitting on before said boy sent a very no threatening glare to Aizawa.

"That was rude! Do you know how hard it is to get sand out of fur!" He said as he tried to get the sand that was no in his fur out while grumbling slightly. "Anyway, can complain about that later... I think I have an idea on what you want me to do."He said glancing around at all the trash. "you want me to clean this whole beach right?" He said looking back to Aizawa who hummed.

Aizawa hummed and glanced around before nodding a bit. "Yes thats what I was planing on having you do."He said before looking at the small toon. "To start with though I want to see how good you are with that quirk of yours."He said before pointing to the fridge Izuku had once been sitting on. "Destroy that fridge in some way using whatever cartoony thing you can think of." He said before going to stand off to the side to watch the boy.

Izuku blinked at what Aizawa told him to do before humming and nodding a bit. "Okay..." He said before taking off his bag and dug through it before pulling out a mallet that was bigger then him and Aizawa combined. he smiled a bit before swinging it around a bit to test it before turning to the fridge. he looked it over before swinging the mallot with all the force he could causing the fridge to fly off to god knows where. Izuku turned and looked at Aizawa who was writing something down before the hobo looking male walked over to him.

"Alright, you are strong and it seems like you have good control over what you can pull out of your bag." Aizawa said looking at the boy. "I wonder how you would do in a ight but for now lets focus on building muscle then we can work on you stance."He said looking at Izuku who nodded with a determined look on his face.

"Got it!" Izuku said before Aizawa ordered him to move some of the lighter stuff to the road cause he was going to have someone come pick it up and take it to a recycling center. They worked and talked for most of the day until Izuku decided he should probably stop for the day with Aizawa agreeing.

"Go home and rest problem child... Tomorrow we work on you stance and you can try fighting me... we'll see what we need to work on from there."Aizawa said with Izuku nodding in understanding.

"Got it!" Izuku said before getting a message from Yakko wondering if he was going to be home for diner. Izuku sent a message saying he was before looking at Aizawa. "i have to go Yakko's wondering about me."He said before smiling at Aizawa. "Goodnight Aizawa I'll see you tomorrow."He said before rushing off and went own an alleyway before using a plot hole to get to the watertower faster.

* * *

Aizawa watched the kid run off and sighed a bit before smiling slightly, he saw potental in that kid though it was obvious he was going to be a problem child rather he knew it or not. He sighed a bit before heading to his car so he could go home and rant about the kid to Hizashi. He sighed a bit and got into his car before he began making his way home wondering about the kid before shaking his head. He had to admid izuku Warner was a bit strange, he was so cartoony and he wasn't sure if that was from his quirk or not or if the kid had a mutant quirk or if he was an animal with a quirk like Nezu... the kid looked like 3 different kind of animals like Nezu to and that made no sense to Aizawa.

He tried to keep his head clear until he reached his apartment and parked before making his way to their shared apartment. He walked in and glanced around as a few cats rushed to great him."I'm home!'He called out walking farther into the house where he soon spotted Hizashi cooking in the kitchen but he paushed to glanced back at his husband.

"Hey Sho! Dinner is almost done!" Hizashi said smiling at his husband before going back to cooking. "How was training the little listener?" He asked knowing that was where Aizawa had been after hearing what he had to say about the Kid when Aizawa first ran into him. "You said his name was izuku right?" He asked as Aizawa took a seat at the dining table while holding their cat Tinker in his lap.

"Yeah, the kid is strong and very smart but their is a problem... I cant tell if izuku's quirk is a Mutant quirk or if he is an animal with a quirk like Nezu."he said sighing. "He has fur and looks like 3 different animals at once but it seems like even he doesn't know what he is."he said remembering the training. "He hums a lot seeing as that seems to also be a part of his quirk but he doesn;t seem to notice that he does it." He said as he pet tinker slightly.

Hizashi hummed and thought for a bit. 'Have you asked the kid?" He asked looking over at his husband as he finished cooking."Im sure once the little listener trusts you he will tell you what kind of quirk he has and what the deal is with his little habbits."He said as he set the food on the table. "You just need to be patient."He said kissing his husbands head. "No eat you can rant more later."he said smirking at his husband as Aizawa rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah..." He said as he started to fill his plate with food.

* * *

Back at the Warner Movie Lot Izuku was sat with his older siblings eatting dinner as he listened to what his siblings did that day. Apparently they were messing with Ralph the security guard the whole day and almost got locked in the tower again and boy Izuku was glad he missed that. He ate calmly and smiled and giggled at times he found funny before Yakko put his attention on him.

"So how was your day baby bro? Dot said you went out to see a friend?" He said sounding curiously. Izuku figured that Yakko was just being the protective older brother and it made Izuku glad.

Izuku hummed and nodded."Yeah, I went to meet up with him at a cafe since Wakko ate everything so I didn't have breakfast. He hummed thinking."Then we hung out by just walking around and stuff and just got to know each other."He hummed simply with a smile. "He is the same age as me and his quirk is so cool!"Izuku said gushing smiling as he thought of Shinsou.

Wakko smiled as he ate his food quickly. "You have an obsesion with quirks Zuku."He said his mouth full of food causing Izuku to roll his eyes at his older brother.

"its not an obsesion... its a hobby."Izuku grumbled stuffing his face with food as he thought about his new friend Shinsou and his mentor Aizawa before smiling a bit. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out to glance at it and saw he got a text for Shinsou and smiled a bit. He decided to finish eating before heading to bed so he could text Shinsou. He ate quickly and went to wash his plate before heading to his part of the tower ignoring the looks his siblings gave him.

Izuku got comfortable in bed before opening the message to respond.

* * *

**Shinsou started messaging Izuku**

**Shinsou- Hey Izuku, figured I would msg you cause I have nothing better to do.**

**Izuku- Hey Shinsou! I am glad you messaged :3**

**Izuku- I would have been bored if you didn't**

**Shinsou- lol i doubt that :P**

**Izuku- Naw I cant do anything once it hits night time since me and my siblings all share a room and my older brother yakko takes away most of my electronics at night cause apparently I stay up to late.**

**Shinsou- Mood**

**Shinsou- I have insomnia so staying up late is very normal for me**

**Izuku- That explains so much :|**

**Shinsou- Lol, What are you doing now?**

**Izuku- Laying in bed listening my siblings watch TV and yell at the news cause its what they do for fun.**

**Izuku- Wait i was wrong they are watching a movie and ranting about it loudly**

**Shinsou- Rip Izu and his sleep schedual**

**Izuku- u right**

**Izuku- I should try and sleep tho i am busy tomorrow :P**

**Shinsou- With what?**

**Izuku- I have training with my personal trainer so I can get into U.A.**

**Shinsou- Huh, I am trying to get into U.A. as well I hope you get in Izuku.**

**Izuku- You and me both Shin**

**Izuku- You and me both ._.**

**Shinsou- Get some sleep Izu**

**Izuku- Never >:3**

**Shinsou- Do i need to brainwash you through text?**

**Izuku- ...**

**Izuku- No... Im going to bed...**

**Shinsou- good >:D**

**Izuku- Bad Shisou >:(**

**Shinsou- Go to bed!**

**Izuku- Eep! Okie!**

* * *

Izuku put his phone on the charger and set it off to the side before glancing over at his sibling who were indeed still yelling at a movie.'Can you guys shut up! I am meeting up with my friend again tomorrow and I need me sleep!" He yelled at his sibling who all quieted down quickly. Izuku huffed and put his ear buds in before curling up and falling asleep quickly.

Yakko glanced at Izuku's sleeping form and hummed a bit in thought as Dot and Wakko shared a look before looking over at izuku curiously."He sure is spending a lot of time with that new friend of his..."Dot said looking at Yakko. "Do you think he will forget about us?" She asked curiously.

Yakko shook his head. "Naw, He is probably just happy to have a friend his age that isn't his siblings."He said though he was curious as to who this friend was if they got this much of Izuku's attention. "Besides this is good for him... you know he doesn't really like it here on the Warner Movie lot." He said getting a sigh from both Wakko and Dot.

"We know I just don't understand why he doesn't like it... its so fun!" Dot said looking at he sleeping baby brother.

Yakko shrugged and looked at Izuku. He knew why but he wouldnt tell his sibling. Izuku wasn't like them... He wasn't Zany to the max like they were. sure he joined in on the fun but he normally stayed out of their mess and fixed up what mess they did cause to avoid being thrown back into the tower... the CEO didn't like himeither cause he was do boring to be a cartoon character and Yakko had a feeling that hurt Izuku a lot and that caused him to stop hanging out with them as much and focus more on his notebooks and whatever his new dream was. Yakko didn't know what Izuku's plan was but he trusted him with what ever he had planed. He turned and looked at his sleeping brother again and smiled.

"Im sure our baby brother is going to be just fine." He said ruffling the other siblings hair. "Now lets finish this movie so we can go to bed to... and no yelling at the screen or we might wake Izu."He said to his siblinigs who nodded and promised to be quiet before Yakko unpaused the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any of the characters are out of character I am really tired when writing so that's why.
> 
> Next chapter deadline: December 12

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> Sorry if this seemed rushed! I wanted to get Izuku and Aizawa to meet in the first chapter so I can start on the training and the Zaniness that is the Waner Siblings!
> 
> If you have questions or comments ask them in the comments and I will try to answer the best I can!


End file.
